Noite Mal Dormida
by Viiiih
Summary: Carlisle sente algo que ele nunca havia sentido e seus sentimentos se envolvem com uma humana pelo qual ele está encantado. É oneshot, mas ficou sem finalização, farei outra oneshot que lembrará essa.


Oláaaaaa. =D Agradeço muito a leitura e os reviews e quem está lendo minhas fics. Essa é outra one shot e se você está lendo "Noite Em Orquestra" eu postarei o capítulo 16 ainda essa semana, a semana está cheia de afazeres, maaaas agora, estou postando mais uma oneshot que eu fiz há muito tempo e continuem lendo e mandando reviews, é bom saber o que vocês pensam. Boa leitura.

* * *

_Carlisle se encontra encantando por Esme quando humana e tenta mostrar o que ela significa para ele, passando algumas noites na presença dela._

**Fanfiction – Noite Mal Dormida.**

**Carlisle's POV.**

Eu estava completamente desamparado. Depois dos dias em que fiquei perto de Esme para ajudar e curar a perna dela, eu simplesmente sentia algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Ela era muito mais nova do que eu, mas sua cabeça e maturidade era o que me encantava. Ela era bonita, inteligente... _E humana. _

Eu não conseguia admitir para mim mesmo qual o nome daquele sentimento, pois era praticamente quase impossível um vampiro se _apaixonar_!

Então eu falei... A tal palavra pela qual eu estava medonho. Depois de dias imaginando se era aquilo mesmo, me refugiei em minha casa, não indo ao trabalho. Eu me trancava no quarto, como se tivesse alguém comigo e passava horas pensando nela.

Eu não podia estar perto dela, eu não podia tocá-la, eu tinha que mostrar que era tudo normal.

Fiquei triste quando em um dos dias que não fui trabalhar, decidi ir à noite e a encontrei choramingando na maca. Tentei entender por que, mas não tive coragem de perguntar. Nem de mostrar que eu estava ali. Ela podia se assustar. Eu era perigoso demais para ela estar perto de mim.

Então decidi mudar minha rotina, indo só de noite visitá-la, enquanto dormia.

Uma noite ela não estava dormindo.

Na hora em que coloquei minha cabeça para dentro do quarto, seu rosto virou-se para o meu e ela parecia limpar algumas lágrimas.

-Por que... Por que você está chorando? – Eu perguntei timidamente abrindo a porta totalmente e entrando no quarto.

-Eu... Minha... Minha perna está doendo. – Ela respondeu, mas não parecia verdade. Ela era uma garota forte, não choraria por algo assim, mas ela nunca me falaria o que estava realmente sentindo.

-Srta. Platt... – Eu falei sentindo a leveza em dizer seu nome – Você terá de aguentar mais alguns dias, mas... Tem algo que eu possa fazer por você? - Eu me aproximei, acendendo a fraca luz do abajur ao lado da maca e ela se encolheu para o lado da parede.

-Eu estou com um pouco de medo na verdade. – Ela sussurrou desviando o olhar.

-Medo do que?

-De ir... Embora... Me machucar.

Eu fiquei pensativo por alguns instantes e depois e tomei a coragem de me aproximar e segurar sua mão. A primeira reação dela foi de olhar para minha mão e depois me encarou. Eu sorri timidamente e ela retribuiu. Eu estava louco! Eu não podia fazer aquilo, mas eu não também não podia desfazer, provavelmente a machucaria._ Machucar. _Então podia ser a isso que ela se referia. Eu não podia ter certeza, mas se o problema era eu, eu não queria a machucar.

-Você precisa dormir. – Eu sussurrei tentando arrumar uma desculpa para soltar a mão dela. As coisas já estavam passando do limite. Eu não podia ter um contato físico com uma humana, mas parecia que era incontestável. Parecia que minha mão fora um ímã para a dela.

Mas antes que eu pudesse feri-la, ela me feriu soltando nossas mãos. Eu não estava preparado para aquilo, parecia que o toque de sua quente mão estava fazendo falta.

-Vai demorar para que eu fique bem? – Ela perguntou com os olhos lacrimejando. Eu desci da maca e fui para o lado dela.

Quando a lágrima rolou, eu passei meu polegar sobre ela, tentando afastar a dor.

-Você tem de ficar em repouso por poucos dias. –_ E eu não quero perder contato, _pensei – Onde você mora Esme?

-Eu moro na fazenda com meu pai, minha mãe e minhas duas irmãs mais velhas, ao norte. Não muito longe da cidade. – Respondeu ela timidamente.

-Então talvez eu te libere para ir para casa e depois eu a visite para saber quando tiraremos o gesso.

-Obrigada. – Ela bocejou e puxou o fino lençol do hospital sobre seu corpo. – Dr. Cullen, por que suas mãos estão tão geladas?

-Eu acabei de lavá-las e estou com frio. – Dei a desculpa evitando mostrar a vergonha de ter que mentir para ela.

-Você já vai embora?

-Não antes de você dormir. – Eu sorri brincalhão e ela bocejou novamente, em seguida, esboçando um sorriso também.

Eu me senti bem por causa daquele sorriso. Eu ficaria a noite ali se fosse necessário. Eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

-Boa noite, Dr. Cullen. – Esme falou antes de adormecer na minha presença.

Eu fechei meus olhos por um minuto e senti a sua respiração, suas veias e sua pulsação. Seu sangue. Tudo que eu mais queria, mas não podia ter. Nem mesmo estar ali eu podia. Era proibido, mas acabei ficando.

No meio da noite, Esme começou a bater o queixo, com frio e eu fiquei preocupado, não podia deixá-la passar frio e nem esquecer-me de que ela era uma paciente como qualquer outra... _Mas ela não é uma paciente como qualquer outra_. Meu consciente falou comigo de novo. Eu não podia me apaixonar por uma paciente.

Hm, a palavra proibida... Eu não podia pensar daquela maneira, prometi a mim que eu seria extremamente profissional perto dela, mas eu parecia não conseguir tanto assim.

Fiquei olhando para sua feição enquanto ela dormia. Suas veias... Chacoalhei a cabeça, tentando evitar novamente pensamentos como aquele.

Continuei ali, usando literalmente o termo "em observação". Quando ela ameaçou a acordar, tive o intuito de depositar um beijo em sua testa dizendo que voltaria e saí, voltando para a escuridão de minha casa.

Meus pensamentos me torturavam, meus sentimentos confusos mostravam o quão fraco eu era. Eu havia me deixado levar pelos sentimentos humanos. Que os humanos têm.

Quando o sol fraco de Columbus entrou pela janela, decidi ir caçar, para ter mais forças de ficar perto de Esme à noite. Então saí de casa e corri para a floresta. Em nenhum momento meus pensamentos sobre a garota iam embora. Eu já estava ficando viciado...

Enquanto corri, encontrei um jardim de flores e uma flor com que fez com que eu me lembrasse dela... Como se fosse alguma coisa que eu não fazia, _lembrar dela. _Portanto, antes de continuar o caminho, decidi ir para o lado do jardim de flores. Eu pensei em presenteá-la, talvez deixá-la mais feliz, mas flores não eram o suficiente.

Dei a volta e fui parar na cidade, eu realmente sentia a necessidade de presenteá-la. Andei pelas lojas, na esperança de encontrar alguma loja que tivesse coisas que lembrasse ela. Achei alguns colares, mas ela não parecia usar muitos colares. Então entrei na loja de livros.

Olhei todas as estantes, conhecia grande parte dos livros ali presentes, mas havia três que mais me chamaram atenção. Estava em dúvida. Pensei em algo avançado, já que Esme tinha a mentalidade muito avançada em relação o que ela aparentava ser. Ela seria uma linda e inteligente mulher.

_Hamlet _ou _Dom Quixote_? Era minha dúvida. Eu procurava algum livro... Diferente. Então achei _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_, que parecia ser o que Esme poderia ter o interesse de ler. Ainda insatisfeito, peguei juntamente com O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, o livro de Miguel de Cervantes, famoso Dom Quixote de La Mancha.

_Por que não levar os dois? _Era o mais óbvio a ser feito. Ela merecia. Ela podia gostar. Eu podia levar os três... Mas entregar dois e mais tarde entregar os três livros.

Já satisfeito com minhas três escolhas, paguei os livros e os levei para casa, pensando em fazer uma pequena dedicatória em cada capa.

Com demora, a noite chegou e eu não via a hora de fazer meu turno, então fui rapidamente para o hospital, carregando os três livros, confiante de que ela gostaria.

Eu fiz de tudo para que não me vissem. De dia eu dizia que não podia ir durante a semana, pois estava doente, então, de noite eu ia, sem que ninguém percebesse.

Depois de observar o movimento pelo hospital, peguei Dom Quixote e O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes os colocando em uma caixa enfeitada com flores adesivas. Pensativo, andei pelos corredores até sentir o cheiro do sangue dela se aproximar de minha respiração. Continuei caminhando, contando os passos.

A ouvi murmurar algo, como se também estivesse pensativa. Tentei não ouvir, já que podia ser algo pessoal, mas eu não pude evitar.

-Amor bobo, amor infantil. – Ela dizia. – Simples atos que te deixaram apaixonada. Esme, como você é burra!

Me preocupei. Ela estava se insultando. Ela estava apaixonada? Eu não podia ficar escutando do lado de fora. Bati na porta e ela ficou calada. Abri a porta, segurando a caixa atrás de mim.

-Boa noite. – Eu sussurrei entrando no quarto.

-Boa noite. – Ela me olhou com a testa franzida.

-Você está bem?

-Eu... Estou sim. – Ela sorriu, com um sorriso provavelmente entristecido.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntei chegando ao lado da maca.

Ela suspirou, olhou para o lado e depois me fitou.

-Meu pai veio me visitar hoje de tarde e ele disse que arrumou um marido para mim. – Ela disse timidamente sem olhar para mim. - Um cara que eu nem conheço e que provavelmente não vou gostar.

Eu não achei forças para entregar os livros. Eu me senti estranho, com uma sensação de raiva e preocupação por não poder falar para ela a verdade.

-Você não quer se casar? – Apoiei uma de minhas mãos sobre a maca e a outra ainda segurando o buquê.

-Eu não. Sou muito nova. Quero estudar, ensinar. – Ela voltou a me encarar preocupada – Quem sabe no futuro me casar e ter filhos.

Filhos. Eu também queria ter filhos, mas eu nunca poderia ter. Haviam muitas coisas que eu não poderia fazer. Inclusive ser "alguém" para Esme.

-Você pode batalhar pelo que você quer. – Eu falei. – Você é inteligente.

-Dr. Cullen, eu tenho dezesseis anos, caí de uma árvore e quebrei minha perna, não é assim que um profissional deve agir.

-Carlisle, - Retruquei – Me chame de Carlisle. Isso não quer dizer que você não é inteligente o suficiente para planejar seu futuro. Há muita coisa pela frente.

Ela não respondeu. Desviou o olhar, ainda pensativa e fechou os olhos como se fosse dormir, mas não dormiu. Abriu seus olhos e me encarou.

-Carlisle, - Ela disse com a leveza ao citar meu nome – Você já se apaixonou? - Aquela pergunta me _matou_. Eu não esperava algo assim, mas eu aparentava ser um cara casado, com filhos e com uma vida bem-sucedida, algo que eu não era, mas eu não sabia que usaria a "palavra proibida" para falar com Esme. – Desculpe-me foi uma pergunta indevida...

-De maneira alguma. – Eu a impedi de falar. – Você tem o direito, já que eu te infernizo todas as noites.

-Você não me inferniza. Você é a única pessoa com quem tenho uma conversa boa.

-Você tem certa maturidade para sua idade. Você sabe conversar... E respondendo sua pergunta, eu já me apaixonei. – _Quero dizer, estou apaixonado, _pensei.

-Hm. – Foi tudo o que ela disse. Eu havia me expressado errado, eu não podia mais voltar no tempo e falar a verdade. Eu jamais podia sair da nossa relação paciente - doutor que já não era a mesma.

-Mas... É algo que não passou. – Eu tentei conversar, evitando seu olhar, com medo da reação que eu podia causar.

-Ela não te amava?

-Eu não sei dizer, nunca perguntei. – Eu limpei minha garganta e tentei trocar o assunto, talvez estivesse na hora de entregar os livros, talvez mudar o assunto. – Eu... De manhã tenho feito algumas pesquisas em livros médicos das bibliotecas e livrarias da cidade. Eu percebi que você gosta de ler e trouxe algo para que você passe o tempo.

Timidamente eu sentei e estiquei a caixa com os livros para Esme que não falou nada. O medo em seus olhos e a timidez nos meus, faziam a combinação perfeita para a demonstração que a minha afeição por ela não era somente de médico e paciente.

Assustada, ela esticou o braço para pegar a caixa e sorriu tão tímida quanto eu.

-Bela caixa. – Ela sussurrou analisando a tampa.

-Já leu Miguel de Cervantes? – Perguntei evitando seus olhos.

-Dom Quixote? – Ela abriu a caixa, mostrando seu belo sorriso e suas covinhas, que me encantavam.

-Gostou?

-Isso é mágico. Ninguém nunca se preocupou comigo assim. Sempre me machuco procurando livros no porão de casa. – A tristeza em seus olhos me afetou profundamente. Uma garota que gostava de ler, estava sendo praticamente proibida de ler.

-Não precisa. Eu posso arrumar uns livros para você ler.

-Você tem um conhecimento muito enriquecido. – Ela disse sorridente.

-Você também parece querer conhecer as coisas. É bom compartilhar os mesmos gostos com alguém.

-Sua presença me alegra, digo... Você sabe como conversar. –Repetiu ela.

-Coloquei uma dedicatória para você. Espero que guarde bem.

-Eu vou. Isso é importante para mim.

Ela sorriu para mim e eu retribui. Seu olhar já transmitia felicidade. Eu nunca havia me sentido dessa maneira. As emoções dela pareciam refletir sobre mim.

-Não está com sono, Srta. Platt? – Desviei o assunto.

-Não... Dr. Cullen. – Ela revidou enfatizando o "Dr".

-Carlisle – Retruquei novamente.

-Então me chame de Esme. – Dessa vez ela retrucou.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos e depois ela bocejou.

-Conheço essa cara... Esme – Eu sorri me levantando. – Durma bem.

-Obrigada... Pelos livros. Significam muito para mim. – Ela disse sonolenta. – Quando eu voltar para casa farei uma pintura e darei para você como agradecimento.

-Receberei com gratidão.

-Boa noite... Carlisle.

-Boa noite... Esme.

Demorou alguns minutos para que ela fechasse os olhos e dormisse. Sua aparência calma enquanto dormia, me encantava. Não aguentei de não tocá-la e segurei sua mão. Ela não se manifestou, mas depois de alguns segundos, ela apertou minha mão e eu passei os limites, acariciando sua mão com meu polegar.

O limite entre nós... A diferença entre idades. Tudo parecia uma barreira. Eu era um vampiro. Eu devia saber que eu era um vampiro. Não podia envolver-me com os sentimentos humanos.

-Carlisle? – Ela sussurrou abrindo um pouco os olhos. Imediatamente eu puxei minha mão e ela me encarou. – Você não vai dormir?

-Eu queria ter certeza que tudo está bem. Já estou indo...

-Não... Eu não quis reclamar, só achei estranho...

-Me desculpe Esme, eu não devia estar aqui. Eu... Estou passando dos limites. – Me levantei bruscamente, decidindo que eu não podia ter mais contatos com Esme. Me doía saber daquilo, mas eu tinha arriscado. Eu estava arriscando a vida de Esme. Eu sabia que era incontrolável, mas eu não ficaria mais perto dela.

-Quais limites?

-O limite de estar perto de você... O limite de estar aqui e sendo... Eu n-não posso ficar aqui. – Eu me aproximei dela e sorri tristemente. – Me desculpe. E-Eu não posso mais ficar perto de você. É muito arriscado. Para nós dois e eu não vou continuar enganando você... Talvez eu explique isso um dia, mas não posso estragar sua vida. Você é muito especial, Esme, mas eu não posso mais, me desculpe.

Ela não disse nada, evitou me encarar, mas seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Eu segurei sua mão, beijei sua testa pela última vez.

-O que eu fiz de errado? – Ela perguntou deixando uma lágrima escapar.

-Você não fez nada. Eu que fiz. – Eu novamente passei meu polegar sobre a lágrima e me afastei. – Quero que você se lembre das palavras escritas na dedicatória.

-Por quê? Você vai embora?

-Eu não posso ficar tão perto de você quanto você imagina.

E aquelas foram minhas últimas palavras perto de Esme. Eu saí do quarto e fiquei do lado de fora. Joguei minha cabeça para trás, apoiado na parede e doeu enquanto eu a ouvi chorar. Eu não podia machucá-la, mas era o melhor que pude fazer por ela... Ficar longe dela.

Abalado pela reação de Esme, fui para casa tentando esquecê-la. Apertei contra o bolso da minha camisa, o papel com o texto que eu havia feito na dedicatória. Foi uma das poucas vezes em que eu havia me inspirado para escrever algo bonito. Continuei sem ir vê-la, até a semana acabar. Foram apenas três dias, - quarta, quinta e sexta feira - suficientes para voltar para a rotina normal.

Nem fiz questão de ir ao hospital no sábado, mas eu precisava voltar. Provavelmente Esme já havia sido liberada para ir para casa, mas eu não estava indo por causa dela. Era realmente para voltar á rotina.

Mas o que era simplesmente para ser um dia normal de trabalho, não foi um dia normal de trabalho. Eu não voltaria ao normal tão cedo. Trabalhei desejando com que a noite logo chegasse e eu saísse daquele lugar que me trazia lembranças.

E depois de parecer uma eternidade, o fim do turno acabou e eu voltei para casa.

Abri a porta da casa vazia onde morava. Olhei ao redor e imaginei como minha vida seria se Esme pudesse estar perto de mim. Era algo impossível. Chacoalhei minha cabeça, tentando evitar novamente qualquer coisa que me lembrasse _ela. _Andei para meu escritório, olhando as estantes com todos os livros que eu possuía. Porém, minha mão parou sobre o terceiro livro que eu tinha comprado para Esme. De William Shakespeare, Hamlet. Era um motivo para que eu fosse visitá-la. Ela nem precisava me ver.

Olhei para o relógio que marcava 21h30. Era digno de uma garota de 16 anos estar dormindo nesse horário? Eu precisava ver. Do jeito que Esme era, provável era que ela estivesse acordada.

Peguei o livro e pulei pela janela do escritório, correndo em direção norte.

Corri pelo meio da floresta, saindo, em seguida, entrei numa plantação de uma fazenda. Não era ali. De longe eu reconheceria seu cheiro e ali morava somente uma família. Decidi ir perguntar, afinal eu podia estar perdido. Andei até a casa, tentando mostrar que eu não era um maníaco andando a toa pela vasta noite.

Depositei três leves batidas na porta e logo um rapaz alto, de cabelos pretos, barba mal feita veio me atender.

-Boa noite. O que o Sr quer? – Ele perguntou com uma cara de cisma.

-Boa noite. Eu... Eu sou o médico de Esme Anne Platt, você saberia me informar onde fica a fazenda dos Platt?

-O que o Sr quer com minha futura esposa? – Então era ele o tal cara com quem Esme não queria se casar. Senti desconfiança na maneira que ele agia.

-Eu preciso dar um medicamento para ela, eu me esqueci de entregá-lo no hospital. – Menti, tentando parecer convincente.

-Não pode dar amanhã? Esme já deve estar dormindo.

-Ela realmente precisa desse medicamento, eu só gostaria de entregá-lo a seus pais.

O rapaz ficou em silêncio. Ele parecia não acreditar na minha conversa, mas eu torci para que ele acreditasse. Ele suspirou, olhou para os lados e me encarou.

-Continue a estrada, você vai andar um pouco, mas o Sr vai encontrar um poço e depois do poço tem a porteira da fazenda dos Platt.

-Obrigado – Eu sussurrei, me virando para a direção que ele havia me indicado.

Depois de um tempo andando, olhei para trás, para ver se ele ainda me observava, mas por sorte, ele já havia se retirado. Eu podia ao menos estar com um cavalo, para disfarçar, mas quando já vi que ele não observava, voltei a correr em direção ao poço.

Não demorou muito para que eu chegasse à porteira, então eu dei a volta silenciosamente, até ver uma claridade em um dos cômodos da casa. Sorri para mim mesmo, eu já conhecia Esme, o suficiente para saber que naquele horário ela podia estar acordada.

Pulei as cercas e caminhei com cautela na direção do quarto.

Quando me aproximei da janela, olhei por dentro. Um quarto bem arrumado, mas o que me chamou atenção era Esme, dormindo com Dom Quixote ao lado de sua mão, acima de sua cabeça. Ela dormia de barriga para baixo, tremia de frio e resmungava palavras indecifráveis.

Abri a janela, tentando não fazer nenhum ruído. Entrei no quarto e me sentei na cama. Ela dormia profundamente e não percebeu minha presença. Peguei o cobertor e coloquei em cima de seu corpo, esperando que ela se esquentasse. O livro de Shakespeare que estava em minha mão ficou em cima da pequena cômoda ao lado da cama.

-Por favor, não! - Ela sussurrava, como se estivesse falando comigo. - Por favor!

Eu me assustei. Ela estava tendo um pesadelo. Segurei a mão dela e esperei para ver se o pesadelo ia embora. Ela ainda resmungou algumas palavras. Eu a chacoalhei, para que ela saísse do transe do sonho. Ela parou de resmungar, mas quando se mexeu, ameaçando acordar, vi que estava na hora de eu ir embora, pois eu já estava começando a fazer coisas sem pensar.

Beijei sua testa pela última vez e saí pela janela, deixando o livro e meu coração com ela. Eu nunca amaria alguém, eu precisava passar a eternidade lembrando ela, mas onde ela estivesse meu coração estaria também.

Voltei andando para casa, pedindo a Deus para que ele a protegesse em todas as noites mal dormidas que ela tivesse...

* * *

Aqui está mais uma oneshot. Estou terminando de escrever o 16º capítulo da Noite Em Orquestra e quem quiser ler, tenho outra oneshot desse casal incrível. Vou fazer uma continuação para essa oneshot, para descrever o que Carlisle escreveru na dedicatória. Estou com muitas ideias, espero ter leitoras para as lerem. Obrigada, Vitória. Obs.: Sejam parte da Nação Carlisle & Esme ^^. Sabem o que eu percebi? Todas minhas fics começam com "N" =O.


End file.
